


A Million Dreams

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, GAAAAAAAAAAAY AHAHAHAH i like gay people, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut, Oneshot, PINING KEITH, POV Keith (Voltron), aha dont kill me i swear it gets happy at the end, fluuuuuuuuuuff, happy ending :), happy woo, is it really modern, kissinggggggg, make out, or is it something else, pining lance, slight angst, study session, twist - Freeform, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Keith is pining for pretty boy Lance McClain. Lance invited Keith to his house for a study session. What ensues might surprise you (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!)





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I TYPED THIS WHOLE THING THEN IT DELETED  
> but luckily i had copied it to word thank GOD  
> anywayssss  
> i hope you enjoy this cute little oneshot ;))))))

Lance walked with a flounce in his step. And every time he would smile, the quirks of his mouth would go up first. Or how whenever Lance got embarrassed his face would turn red and he'd look down. 

Keith noticed all of this. 

It wasn't in a stalker way! More of a- he was infatuated with the lanky Cuban boy who he shared some of his classes with. Not in issue. And besides, he would never actually act on them. He didn't even know if the other boy liked guys. He hoped he did. Really, really hoped he did. But that didn't mean he would like Keith, per se. Keith would be surprised if Lance liked guys. He'd seen him flirt with girls basically every day. He could be bi, but Keith would have no way of knowing. 

On that particular day, he was sitting outside at a mall with Shiro, his brother, and Shiro's boyfriend, Adam. Keith was out to them both, which hadn't been a very hard conversation considering they, too, were gay. They had smiled fondly at each other and both said they were proud of Keith for telling him. 

But whenever he was alone with the two of them, they'd ask the same question. They alternated between who asked, but Keith knew to expect it. 

"So, Keith, any cute guys recently?" 

Keith's face burned and he looked down. 

This was the only answer Shiro needed before he "awww"ed. "What's his name?" 

"Lance," Keith mumbled, still not looking up. "And what does this 'Lance' look like?" Adam asked. 

"He's Cuban, so he has tan skin. The color of a latte... and he has really pretty blue eyes, the color of the ocean. And he's lanky-" he cut himself off, remembering he had an audience. Oh god he had an audience and that audience was his brother and brother's boyfriend. 

They were both giving him The Look. The one that big brothers give their little siblings when they can tell that they liked someone. Yeah, that one. And Keith hated it. 

"Have you ever talked?"

Keith went silent. 

"Oh my god Keith-"

"WE DID! We argued about whether Star Wars or Star Trek was better. Two years ago."

"You're so head over heels," Shiro cooed. 

"Wha- no! I am not!" he protested quickly. 

Shiro chuckled. "That's exactly what I said about Adam." 

Keith was speechless at this and just sipped his soda, trying not to think too much about Lance. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Keith arrived at school at a normal time. Right when the first bell rang. He was never late to class but also didn't have to worry about talking to anyone in the halls or outside of classes. He arrived at his locker, placed his backpack inside, got his necessary books, and made his way to his homeroom class. Class 1/3 with Lance. Not that he cared or anything. 

Keith sat down in a seat, since they didn't have assigned seats. Lance sat in a new spot every day, but Keith usually stuck with the one in the back corner. That was then occupied. He tried not to look too out-of-sorts about his normal spot being taken but a girl with Harry Potter glasses that he'd seen Lance hang around with but just sat down towards the middle instead. 

A totally different place than normal. 

And then, when he began his homework, he felt a familiar presence sit down next to him. 

Lance McClain. 

Lance McClain was sitting next to him. Because Lance wanted to. Oh god his gayness was going through the roof. 

He nodded hi acknowledgement and Lance got out his homework. A few moments went by before a voice piped up. "Hey, dude, you're smart. Can you help me with this?" Lance nodded towards his paper. 

Keith looked up. Lance talked to him. "Uh- what do you need?" 

"I dunno what to write." 

"For a topic? Well... you'd need to brainstorm so ide-"

"Perfect! My place tonight?" 

"What? For what?"

"Brainstorming!"

"Uh so you want me to come to yourself and brainstorm?"

"Yeah! After school?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lance grinned and said, I kid you not, "It's a date!" then turned back to his homework mere moments before the bell rang. "See you!'' he called out before shuffling to his next class, Keith still in shock over the fact that his crush had called their study session a date.

He made it through the day. Kind of. More like he could only think of Lance. He even accidentally wrote 'Lance' on one of his papers. And when Lance ran up to him in the hall with a slip of paper with Lance's number and a winky face on it, Keith's heart just about stopped entirely. But he held it together.

Then the big moment came. The bell signalling that it was the end of the day sounded above. And he knew that meant it was time for him to go to Lance's house. Which he now knew where it was because Lance had texted him the address. 

He gathered his stuff from his locker and made his way to his motorcycle outside the front of the school. He mounted it, straddling the seat, and took off, trying not to think about what lies ahead of him. At Lance's house. That he's going to.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. 

thump  
crash  
bang  
"Fuck."  
thump thump thump thump thump

The door swung open to a slightly disheveled Lance who had a large grin on his face. "¡Mamá! Chico bonito está aquí!" Lance called out. Keith had no idea what any of that meant but he knew he would just have to look it up later. "Estaré arriba si ustedes dos necesitan algo."

Lance took Keith by the wrist and lead him to the living room. Lance's house reminded Keith of a home. Remnants of kids growing up, family pictures, the smell of something savory drifting in from the kitchen. The living room was filled with a plush sofa, TV, blankets, and many pillows. Keith smiled softly at the pictures of Young Lance before switching his attention to the now grown-up Lance. "Okay... so what do you need help with?" 

"Topics?" 

"Okay... what are you interested in?"

"Space, Criminal Minds, history." 

Keith thought for a moment before scribbling down some stuff on a sheet of paper. "Okay... here are just a few ideas. Since it's a research paper, these are topics not many people would think of but are still interesting. Pluto's moons, criminal psychology, and the Newsboy Strike of 1899." 

Lance perked up at the last one. "Newsboy Strike? So... a bunch of cute guys striking against something?" 

"Uh.. yeah. Something like that. There's a Broadway show on it on Netflix that you could watch. It's much more fun than a documentary or a book but still supplies information." 

"Hell yeah! Let's watch it together." 

"Yeah- wait what?" 

"We could watch it together! Yknow, since you brought it up, I'm assuming you like it... and it'd be fun to watch it with someone I l- with a friend." 

He thinks of me as a friend?

Trying to look nonchalant, Keith shrugged. "Yeah, sure." 

Lance turned a dark shade of red that Keith had no idea what the cause of it was. "Um... let me write down the idea- uh- first." He scrambled for a piece of paper and scribbled something down, angled away so Keith couldn't see what he was writing. Keith fiddled with a string on his jacket before Lance sighed, still red in the face. "Um- here. Could you read over this." Keith nodded and accepted the paper from Lance.

He didn't know why the other boy was acting so weird. Until he read the paper.

'Will you go out with me?'

Keith's heart stopped and he did a double-take. "I didn't wanna read too into things but- I just kinda thought that, I dunno, you might like me? And it kinda instigated this whole thing so- yeah. If I read into it wrong or something, you don't have to but I was j- mmph." He stopped talking at the feeling of Keith's lips on his. 

Lance instantly melted into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and ran a hand through Keith's impressively soft hair. Like- seriously. How was this dude's hair so damn soft? 

Keith moved his arms to Lance's waist, pulling Lance closer towards him. He couldn't get enough of the other boy, taking in his hair, his lips, the feeling of him in Keith's arms. He couldn't believe it was happening at all. 

And when his vision began to blur until he opened his eyes to a dark room, he realized he wasn't. 

He was still in the Castle of Lions and none of that had happened. He wasn't back in high school like a normal student. He was still in space, millions of miles from Earth, and completely lost. The dream was so... detailed and happy. He could only wish it was true. 

He buried his face in his hands. God how he wished that were true. That he could hold Lance in his arms and call him his. And that he could kiss the taller boy. He really, really wished he could. 

He climbed out of his bed, slid into some skinny jeans, grabbed his sword, and made his way to the deck. They were parked on some beautiful planet with shimmering crystals everywhere and the sky a permanent sunset. It really was pretty. 

After he had sat down on the steps, he laid down on his back and just looked up at the sky, both hands behind his head. His dream had seemed so... vivid. God it was going to be awkward to face Lance when the team woke up. He wouldn't even be able to maintain eye contact without remembering the dream from the night before. He groaned and covered his face with one hand. 

"Keith?" he heard a familiar voice say softly. Keith sat up quickly, face burning. "Uh- hey, Lance." 

"I heard you get up." Lance sat down next to Keith, mere inches away from him. "Another nightmare?" 

"Uh- not really... just... I dunno." 

"I know we aren't the best of friends or whatever, but I'm here for you if you need anything." 

Anything? a voice in Keith's head repeated. 

"Just... come find me, or something." He smiled warmly towards Keith and looked down. "You're a really great guy and just such an asset to the team..." he chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't want to lose you or anything." 

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, wouldn't want to lose me..." 

Lance glanced up quickly, locking eyes with Keith. Keith could see the sunset reflected in Lances eyes and quiznak he looked so beautiful... those dream feelings were definitely still there. 

"You look beautiful," he heard Lance breathe out, almost silently. Keith's face heated up and Lance looked aghast that he'd said that out loud. "Oh- quiznak- I didn't mean- yknow," he laughed halfheartedly. "Two bros being bros, right?" he sounded... cautious? 

"Right?" Keith said, but it came out more like a question than he'd planned. There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence between them. It took everything in Keith not to just gaze at Lance for every moment but he knew he couldn't. God, why did he have to have such a great dream?

"Right, uh, I should probably go- don't wanna bother you too much..." Lance stood up and wiped the dust off of his jeans. 

"Wait! I mean- don't go. It's nice to have company." Keith looked down, not meeting Lance's eyes. He felt Lance sit down next to him once again and almost smiled in relief. Almost. 

The two boys sat in comfortable silence. The crystals refracted rainbows everywhere and the light from the sunrise reflected onto both boy's face. It truly was a beautiful sight.

Keith felt Lance looking at him. He didn't know why but the attention made his cheeks brighten. "Hey, Keith?" Lance started softly. 

Keith turned towards Lance, raising an eyebrow in question. Lance scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, uh, I know you, yknow, like guys and such..." 

Oh god, was he uncomfortable be Keith? Was this that dreaded talk of 'don't hit on me'? Keith felt a pit in his stomach. 

"I just- I was kinda wondering... do you like me?" 

Keith opened his mouth to start his long monologue about 'just because he was gay didn't mean he liked all guys,' etc. etc. even though he did like Lance but... he wouldn't want to make Lance uncomfortable by any means. But before he could get the words out, Lance continued. 

"Because I've been thinking about it and... I kinda think... I dunno. It could just be... I dunno. But I think..." Keith could see Lance swallow. "I think I like you. Like, like-like you." He looked up at Keith nervously, his face a different kind of nervousness he'd never seen before. When Keith didn't answer right away, Lance filled the silence. "I didn't even know I, yknow, liked-liked guys until... until you, I guess. And ever since that day at the Garrison when we saved Shiro I... haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I thought it was just this intense need to be your friend but then..." he swallowed again. "I realized I wanted to kiss you." The last words were so soft Keith was unsure he had even heard him right. 

"Now would be a really great time to say something, Keith," Lance said, sounding nervous and exasperated at the same time. "Lance..." Keith started. "Ever since I first knew you I've liked you. It's been years. Since we were little teens or whatever down in the Garrison, I liked you. I've liked you ever since." Lance opened his mouth and Keith added, "before you ask, yes I do mean like-like you, Lance." Lance closed his mouth. 

There was a few moments of silence. "You do? Like- you're not messing with me or anything?" Keith only shook his head in response. 

"This... sounds really stupid but, the reason I'm even here at all is because of this stupid dream that I had and you were in it." Lance raised his eyebrows, obviously thinking of... not PG things. 

"Not that way! Or.. kind of. Nothing past kissing but... we were at high school together and you asked me out. And I just felt... I dunno. It was so nice to be able to hold you and when I woke up I guess you could say I was disappointed I wasn't still in that dream world." Keith sighed, feeling weird to have just said that aloud. 

When he looked up at Lance, Lance was gazing at him so adoringly he felt his insides just melt. "Keith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could I... is it okay if I hug you? I don't need like a kiss or anything- even though I'd definitely be fine with that but-" he stopped at the feeling of Keith's arms wrapped around his waist and Keith's head nuzzled into his chest. "Of course, Lance," he mumbled into Lance's shirt.

Lance's eyes were wide with surprise. He squeezed Keith tightly, holding him against his chest. 

They sat like that for a while, neither boy moving and not wanting to. 

But when they could feel their limbs growing stiff, they both looked at each other. "I did mean what I said earlier..."

Keith smirked, feigning innocence. "And what was that?"

"Oh come on! You know perfectly well what I mean." 

Keith just tilted his head. 

"Fine! That you're beautiful. Like... really beautiful. And every time I look at you I feel my heart beat really fast and it's like... like you're so amazing and everything and now I know you have good taste, too!" 

Keith blushed but then rolled his eyes, smiling softly. "Yeah, yeah." Keith sat up. "What does... um... what was it... chico bonito? Yeah, chico bonito. What does that mean?" 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "And who called you chico bonito?" 

"You did. In my dream." 

"Oh... Oh! It means 'pretty boy' in Spanish." Keith blushed again. 

"Wow, apparently even dream-me is smooth," Lance mused, gazing at Keith again with adoration. 

"So, chico bonito, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?" Lance asked, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Of course I will, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was gonna have lance be dead but then im like "nahhhh" and decided against it lol  
> anyways  
> i hope you enjoyed this!!! please leave kudos, i thrive off of validation :)  
> https://lanceyhansen.tumblr.com/post/176602466284/i-finally-finished-this-this-is-for-my-fic-a   
> here is the art !!! i apparently forgot to mention it (i was having some wifi issues and ended up redoing the tags and notes multiple times) but i had planned on drawing this and did aha i hope you guys like both !!


End file.
